Hoshiko
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: DLDR/Sebuah malam kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kecil Oga/typo(s),OOC,OC/


**Disclaimer : **Ryuuhei Tamura

**Story : **Arn

**Hoshiko**

.

.

.

Mungkin malam ini malam paling menenggangkan. Untuk keluarga Oga tentunya. Mengingat sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat bahagia-cemas. Secara bersamaan menghampiri rumah keluarga ini. Bahkan ini lebih menegangkan dibandingkan melawan satan. Lebih mencemaskan dari pada gempa bumi atau tsunami. Dan lebih menggemparkan dari pada tangisan En yang dapat menghancurkan 1 kota dengan sekali tangisan.

Urgh, Oga berani bersumpah atas nama iblis dungu sekalipun. Oga tak pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang membuatnya merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling lemah di dunia. Oh, Oga benar – benar tak tahan.

"Arghhhh!"

U-uh ini menyiksa Oga mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ingin rasanya Oga mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hngghhargh!"

Oga berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk. Terlihat dari ekspresinya ia tak tahan lagi dengan semua suasana yang telah terjadi di sini. Namun lengannya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan. Misaki mencoba agar adiknya tetap tenang dan duduk kembali.

"Tatsumi, tenang."ucap Misaki menarik lengan adiknya agar duduk kembali.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang?"

Misaki menatap ekspresi adiknya saat ini. Sungguh ia tak pernah melihat Oga se-cemas in.

"Tenang saja Tatsumi. Hilda kuat. Semua wanita pasti mengalami hal ini. Dan aku percaya Hilda bisa bertahan."ucap Misaki menenangkan Oga.

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari 4 jam Misaki! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!"ucap Oga dengan nada yang sungguh cemas.

"Oga, nggak mungkin bisa cepat. Harus berusaha. Dan kau juga harus bersabar."Furuichi akhirnya angkat bicara. Sedari tadi Furuichi duduk menyandar disamping Oga. Melihat raut ekspresi wajah sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Oga yang akhirnya menyerah dengan semua serbuan kata – kata menenangkan dan duduk kembali menyandar. Meremas rambut coklat berantakan miliknya.

Setelah menungu bersabar selama satu jam. Akhirnya terdengar sebuah kebahagian dari balik pintu kamar Oga. Dan terdengar sebuah decitan pintu yang dibuka. Terlihat seorang dokter tinggi tegap dengan kacamata bertenger di hidungnya. Dan disampingnya gadis remaja dengan pakaian dokter berjalan keluar. Dokter yang dewasa memberi isyarat kepada Oga untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Oga mengangguk dan berdiri. Masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Oga menatap wanita yang tengah duduk bersandar di kasurnya. Wajah nya yang terlihat kelelahan terlihat jelas. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Namun tetap saja di mata Oga wanita itu tetap terlihat sempurna. Tapi yang sekarang membuat Oga lebih gugup dari itu adalah makhluk dalam gendongan wanita tersebut. Oga hanya diam mematung. Membiarkan atmosfir di sekitar berlalu melewati dirinya. Berlarut dalam imajinasi sempit miliknya.

"Perempuan" ucap Hilda menyadarkan Oga yang mematung tak sadarkan diri. Oga berjalan memberanikan diri duduk di tepi kasur miliknya. Tatapan Oga masih melekat pada bayi tersebut. Diam dalam sunyi. Dan membiarkan lagi dirinya membeku di tempat.

"Hei"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Hilda. Oga hanya menngangguk dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hilda. Hilda berhati – hati memindahkan bayi mungil tersebut ke lengan kekar Oga. Oga melihat wajah bayi yang sekarang dalam gendongannya. Rambut tipis bayi ini berwarna coklat. Terlihat wajahnya yang sangat mendominasi kedua orang tuanya. Wajah bayi ini sangat tenang. Mengingatkan Oga pada wajah lembut Hilda saat tertidur.

"Kau tak apa?"tanya Oga.

"Ya, aku tak apa."jawab Hilda.

"Apakah sakit sekali?"

"Tentu."

Sekali lagi hening menghampiri kedua orang tua tersebut. Walau hanya dengan obrolan singkat mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Dan tentu saja mantan preman ini penganut _sedikit bicara banyak bertindak_. Dan begitu juga wanita muda dihadapannya.

"Tatsumi, kau mau namanya siapa?"Hilda berbisik kepada Oga.

"Bagaimana kalau Beru?"

"Hei!" seru Hilda setengah berteriak. Oga hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Hilda. Masih saja disaat seperti ini Oga bercanda. Ini serius Oga.

"Tentu saja tidak Hilda."Oga menyengir mengejek Hilda dengan senyuman terhangat milik Oga.

Oga berpikir sejenak seraya menatap bayi dalam gendongannya. Bayi ini sangat mirip dengan hilda setidaknya begitu. Tapi dengan rambut coklat kelam yang sama dengan miliknya. Masih saja larut dalam imajinasi sempit miliknya. Oga sebenarnya sejak tadi tak percaya bahwa dirinya telah menjadi ayah. Walau masih saja dirinya mencemaskan apakah dirinya bisa menjadi ayah yang baik ? Well, kau sudah menjadi ayah yang luar biasa bagi Beelz.

Masih saja hening menghampiri pasangan berbahagia ini. Dengan buah hati yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam pelukan sang ayah. Oga sejak tadi tersenyum menatap bayi dalam gendongannya. Bayi tersebut membuka matanya. Iris bayi mungil tersebut berwarna Emerald. Sama seperti ibunya. Emerald jernih. Yang sangat indah. Tak selang berapa lama bayi mungil tersebut kembali menutup matanya lagi dan kembali tertidur. Oga mencium kening bayi mungil tersebut. Dan mengembalikan bayi tersebut dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Hilda..."panggil Oga.

Hilda mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung wajah Oga. Oga mengecup lembut kening Hilda. Hilda yang sedikit gugup kembali membuang pandangan ke wajah bayi manis dalam gendongannya.

"Kau lama sekali berpikir Tatsumi."komentar Hilda mengingat sejak tadi Oga belum memberikan nama sedikit pun kepada anaknya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang memberi nama."

"Sudah perjanjian Tatsumi. Kalau kau mendapat bagian nama anak perempuan."telak Hilda mengingat mereka membuat perjanjian konyol tentang pembagian nama.

Oga menyilangkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mencari nama yang berarti untuk bayi kecilnya. Cukup lama Oga bertapa dalam imajinasi miliknya. Mengingat Oga itu Idiot bukan main. Tapi sebisa mungkin Oga bisa memberikan nama yang baik untuk anaknya.

"Hoshiko Oga" ucapnya singkat seraya masihh mememjamkan matanya.

"Hoshiko?"

"Ya, Hoshiko."

Ya, setidaknya Oga bisa memberikan nama yang pantas untuk bayi mungilnya tersebut. Setidaknya begitu.

Ia berharap anaknya kelak bisa menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi lebih hebat. Dan tentu saja kuat. Setidaknya bukan seorang preman seperti dirinya. Dan Oga bahagia karena ibu dari anak tersebut adalah Hilda. Ia bahagia karena secara resmi telah menjadi ayah. dan tentunya Oga bahagia Hoshiko telah lahir di dunia membawa kebahagian lagi untuk keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

_Selamat datang di dunia Hoshiko!_

.

.

* * *

_**Author's bacot area**_

Oke jujur nih ide memang gila. Sangat Gila bung!

Bahkan rasanya nggak kebayang bagaimana mereka nikah. Aw- men Beelz jadi kakak. Maaf – maaf saja yang merasa ficnya sama komposisinya atau apalah Arn tidak mengerti juga urusannya nanti bagaimana.

Oke sekarang kita bahas penamaan bayi imut Tatsugarde XD

Hoshiko artinya Bintang kecil.

Well, karena menurut Arn keren. Arti dan cara bacanya. Jadi Arn pilih ini saja. Dan fic ini sebenarnya untuk meramaikan fandom Beelzebub juga terutama untuk yang berbahasa Indonesia.

_See you next time!_


End file.
